UberHaxorNova
James Richard Wilson Jr. (born: ), better known online as UberHaxorNova, is an American YouTube commentator, gamer, comedian, and Short Film Award Finalist. He was previously a member of TheCreatureHub , a group of commentators known to play various games together and discuss other areas of popular entertainment. Wilson has since moved on to found a channel called CowChop along with Ex-Creature ImmortalHD (Aleks). He also has a second channel called "NovaPipeBomb " which is currently only being used for WWE gaming videos. Currently, his primary channel has over 3 million subscribers. History In 2008, Nova started out making various Machinima videos on his channel along with some short 'Let's Play' videos of different games varying across the spectra of genres. Upon his return, he began posting videos on Machinima Respawn, which was a relatively new channel at the time. He soon started making commentaries, both for his own channel and Machinima. Eventually, the focus of his own channel changed from Machinima-centered content to commentaries in general. Not long thereafter, he began completing and uploading a solo playthrough of Dead Rising 2, which soon evolved into a multiplayer walkthrough featuring Sp00nerism. For the months to follow, he and Sp00n would make multiple collaborative videos in-series as well as continuing with their own respective solo videos. He also began making multiplayer videos with other Machinima content-creators and commentators, some of which were of the creator-group known as the Creatures, and would soon become an official 'Creature' himself. Wilson's videos originally had a signature intro, in which a pyjak, from the popular video game trilogy Mass Effect, walked across his YouTube psuedonym before defecating on it; he has also used artwork or 'title cards' (also called thumbnails) as intros in the past but currently only uses a distinct outro in his content. James notably had his hair and beard bleached on Saturday July 26, 2014 for the charity "A Precious Child". His hair was then dyed pink and his beard remained blonde. In April 2016, James left the Creatures to pursue the gaming channel Cow Chop with friend and fellow former-Creature ImmortalHD (also known as Aleks.) As of October 2018, (after a brief experimentation with YouTube streaming in 2017 sessions), all new videos uploaded to his main channel are edited VODs from prior streams on his Twitch channel. James has violated the Twitch community rules three times, but had managed to get out of his prior two infractions and continued enough to even get 10 more extra emotes. He has been on LivestreamFails multiple times and has been gaining views ever since. He is currently working through his third infraction , which is set to expire on August 19, 2019. In March 2019, he announced that he is leaving Cow Chop, but will continue to make content on his own channel and stream on Twitch. Games These are games that Nova has uploaded content pertaining to or is currently uploading content regarding: Games Played These are games that Nova is currently uploading videos with on his Main Channel. Note: Some of these games have been picked up on other channels and finished there. * Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Sp00n (32 Episodes So Far) * The You Testament (3 Episodes So Far) * Space Engineers w/ Immortal & Kootra (4 Episodes So Far) * Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox (46 Episodes So Far) * The Forest (4 Episodes So Far) * The Stomping Land w/ Immortal & Kootra (4 Episodes So Far) * Infamous First Light (2 Episodes So Far) * The Sims 4 (6 Episodes So Far) These are games that Nova has played in the past on his main channel, with # of episodes in parentheses. Playthroughs * Trials Fusion (Funny Hard Maps) (2) * Infamous Second Son Evil (21) * Happy Wheels (200) * Sumotori Dreams (16) * Assassin's Creed Brotherhood (72) * Max Payne 1 (20) * Bulletstorm (35) * Killing Floor (6) * Killzone 3 (29) * Homefront (14) * Gears of War 3 Beta (15) * Portal 2 Solo Campain (4) * Brink (7) * Terraria (4) * Infamous 2 Evil (42) * Duke Nukem Forever (26) * F3AR (21) * Nightmare House 2 (12) * Deus Ex: Human Revolution (56) * Dead Island (55) * Resident Evil 4 (12) * Resident Evil 6 (30) * Dead Rising 2: Off the Record (33) * Batman Arkham City (38) * Payday: The Heist (21) * I Am Alive (17) * Max Payne 3 (33) * Sleeping Dogs: Nightmare in North Point (DLC Package) (4) * Sleeping Dogs (40) * Slender (2) * The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct (11) * Nonsensical Skyrim (3) * Nonsensical Heavy Rain (16) * The Walking Dead: Season 2 (28) * Hardtime (18) * Five Nights at Freddy's (2) * Fantastic Fivesome (3) * Five Nights at Freddy's 2 (2) * Until Dawn (18) * Binding of Isaac REBIRTH (2) * The Walking Dead A New Frontier (Season 3) (15) Co-ops * Nonsensical Saints Row the Third w/ Sp00n (68) * Half Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & ZeRoyalViking (25) * The Darkness Co-op Vendettas Campaign w/ Sp00nerism (8) * Portal 2 Co-op Campaign w/ Sly (20) * Portal 2: Co-op Peer Review DLC Campaign w/ Kootra (6) * Portal 2 Co-op Custom Maps Colours w/ Sp00n (7) * Terraria Co-op w/ Seamus (7) * Terraria 1.1 Update w/ Seamus (4) * Terraria Co-op: Custom Map The Golden Temple w/ Seamus (4) * Terraria Charity Livestream w/ The Creatures & The Yogscast (8) * Brink Co-op Campaign w/ Sp00n & Seamus (7) * Resistance 3 Co-op Walkthrough w/ Sp00n (21) * Mass Effect 3 Co-op Multiplayer w/ Sp00n (4) * Half-Life 2 Synergy w/ Kootra & Ze (35) * Modern Warfare 3 Spec Ops w/ SSoH (10) * Nonsensical Playstation All Stars: Battle Royale w/ Nova and Sly (11) * Payday: The Heist w/ Nova, Kootra and Danz (31) * Custom Nazi Zombies w/ Nova and Kootra (25) * Zombie Escape / Zombies (Counter Strike GO Mod) w/ Nova and Sp00n (10) * Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (15) * Nonsensical Gears of War Judgement Survival w/ Kootra (5) * Nonsensical Just Cause 2 Multiplayer w/ Dan, Seamus & Sp00n (36) * Nonsensical Magicka w/ Kootra & Seamus (8) * Nonsensical Bloody Trapland w/ Sp00n (18) * Nonsensical Worms w/ Sp00n, PewDiePie, and Cryaotic (2) * Black Ops 2 Zombies Uprising DLC Mob of the Dead w/ Kootra (11) * Unturned w/ Kevin & Kootra (6) * Nonsensical Mount Your Friends w/ Immortal (2) Minecraft * Minecraft (49) * Craft Crossing V3 (48) * The Ex-Communicated w/ SSoHPKC and xXSlyFoxHoundXx (74) * Criswelvania w/ Sly (9) * Survival Island V4 (11) * Carnival of Doooom w/ Kootra & Seamus (10) * Tri-Mountain Survival (48) * Quad-Mountain Survival (83) * Let's Dome Play (6) * Super Hostile #09 - Sunburn Islands (8) * It's Better Together w/ Seamus (12) * Red and Blue w/ Seamus (2) * Treehouse Reborn/3.0 w/ Kootra, Gassy, Seamus, Sly, Dan & ZeRoyalViking (78) * The Cubeception w/ Seamus (13) * Monarch of Madness w/ Seamus (18) * Deep Space Turtle Chase w/ Seamus (14) * Tom and Jerry Adventures w/ Nova and SSoHPKC (14) * Hershels World Minez w/ Danz (31) * Hershels Land w/ Danz (91) * The Cubeception 2 w/ Seamus (10) (Unfinished) * Minecraft Survival Hunger Games w/ Sly and Kootra (5) * Nemesis Vengance w/ Utorak and Immortal (8) Machinima * Greatest Knife Kill That Didn't Kill * The Amazing Rescue * The Greatest Modern Warfare 2 Patch That Didn't Patch * Mother's Day: Grudge Match * A World Turning Series * The Kiddy Corner Nova Pipe Bomb (Inactive) * WWE 12: Road to Wrestlemania * WWE 13: Attitude Era mode Animations * HORSE ORGY! (Minecraft: The Ex-Communicated Series w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) * NOVA GOES TO THE MOVIES (Ultimate Chimera Hunt w/ Immortal & Kevin) * DOOR TROUBLES (Dead Space 3 Co-op w/ Sp00n) * NATURE ATTACKS NOVA (Minecraft: Quad Mountain Survival) * HEROBRINE MEETING (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra) * NOVA BLOCK THEATER (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) * STEALING THORS WOMAN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Ze) * HANDS IN YO FACE (BattleBlock Theater w/ Immortal) * SCREAMING LIKE A GIRL (Counter Strike Mod: Zombie Escape w/ Sp00n) * GIRL TROUBLES (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Free Roam w/ The Creatures) * NOVA IN TERRORIST TOWN (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal) * NOVA IS ODIN (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) * SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) * RETURN OF SLENDER NOVA (Gmod Slender: Multiplayer w/ Immortal) * NOVA GETS A HOTDOG (GTA: Ballad of Gay Tony: Carmageddon Mod w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA SAVES A BABY (Left 4 Dead 2 Mods w/ Spoon & Kootra) * NOVA GETS MARRIED (Minecraft Treehouse w/ Kootra, Ze, Danz, SSoHPKC & Slyfox) * NOVA IS A CANNIBAL (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA IS CRABBY (Gmod Roleplay DARK RP w/ Immortal & Kevin) * TAXI DRIVER NOVA (Dead Rising 3 Co-op w/ Sp00n) * NOVA IS CASTED OUT (Minecraft: Asgard Adventures w/ Kootra & Dan) * NOVA STOPS A MURDERER (Gmod Murder w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA STORMS THE TOWER (Dark Souls 2: Til I Rage) * NOVA'S FAMILY REUNION (Minecraft: Ex-Comm Dragon Ball Z Mod w/ SSoHPKC & Slyfox) * NOVA SAW EVERYTHING (Rust w/Immortal) * NOVA VS THE MANAGER (Nonsensical Gang Beasts w/ Immortal) * NOVA GETS A BERRY (Battleblock Theater Featured Playlist w/ Immortal) * NOVA AND THE LITTLE BULGE (Trouble in Terrorist Town w/ Sp00n) * NOVA DOES HARDTIME (HARDTIME) * STORM CHASER NOVA (Gmod Storm Chasers w/ Immortal & Kevin) * NOVA SPRAYS DEX (Gmod Prop Hunt w/ Immortal & Dexter) * HEY YOU NOVA (HEY YOU PIKACHU) * NOVA BELIEVES (Grand Theft Auto VALENTINE'S DAY ONLINE w/ Immortal & Kevin) * FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S (FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S) * NOVA FINDS LOVE (CASTLE'S HEART Gmod HORROR STORY) * FOX SCARES NOVA (Gmod MURDER w/ Immortal, Kevin & Kootra) * THE JUMP SCARE LADY (DLC Black Ops 2 w/ Kootra & Sp00n) * TAKING DOWN A CULT (SWAT 4 w/ Kootra) * STOPPING A CULT 2 (SWAT 4 w/ Kootra) * FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 2 (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) * WOOL (Minecraft w/Spoon) * AMAZING FROG (Amazing Frog w/ Immortal) * WORLD STAR (H1Z1) * MARIO KART DOUBLE DASH * GMOD BASEMENT TROLL * GMOD MOTHERS PROTECTION * GMOD ALCOHOLIC CONFESSION * DATING JOHN CENA (John Cena Simulator) * EATING POOP ARK ANIMATED (Ark Survival Evolved w/ Immortal) * GMOD PAPA KNOWS BEST * THE YETI ENCOUNTER (Far Cry 4 w/ Kootra) * RUST TROLL BEAR (Rust w/ Immortal) * MARIO MAKER RAGE QUIT (Super Mario Maker) * GMOD 2 GUYS 1 ELEVATOR * TIME JERKING (Battleblock Theater w/ Immortal) * HEADBUTT HAVEN (Gang Beasts w/ Immortal) * PURPOSELY UGLY (CowChop Launch w/ Immortal) * SANIC BALL (Sanic Ball w/ Markiplier, PewDiePie and Cryaotic) Til I Rage * Dark Souls 2 (6 Videos) * The Binding of Isaac (6 Videos) * Aban Hawkings & the 1000 Spikes (3 Videos) * The Impossible Game (2 Videos) * Street Fighter X Tekken (2 Videos) * I Wanna Be The Guy (3 Videos) * Super Meat Boy (10 Videos) * Dark Souls 3 ( 3 Videos) Quotes * "Alright, hello!" (Intro) * "Ewww, what the fuck is that?" (When looking at something gross or disgusting) *-WHEEZE- * "Get down there from your perch/perch" (Infamous Second Son) * "Suck my butt!" * "I call Machinima and get them to fire you!" * "You're/Ya damn right!" * "YOU BROKE THE RULES!" (Rage video - Wool) * "What's going on over here?" generally with a psuedo-Brooklyn accent on the word "here". * "Nab that up," previously known as "Nab it on up." * "Do it for me!" * "I'm gonna suck your dick!" * "I beat dat ass!" * "GODDAMN IT!" (Used mostly during rage videos) * "LITTLE BOY!" (Used in Happy Wheels) * "Excuse me! EXCUSE ME!" * "Makes my butt wet!" * "Notch... NOTCH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!" and "Fix the damn ladders, Notch!" * "Gimme dat..." * "Fuck the world!" (Used in Happy Wheels when the character tears his own leg off and throws it.) * "Wiggle your niblets!" (Used in Happy Wheels) * "There's a whore in my hot tub!" * "I'M TAKING A FUCKING SHIT! LEAVE ME ALONE" (In the first creature house tour) * "HEY! ... HURRY THE FUCK UP WE GOTTA GO!" (at Gassy in the first PO box trip video) * "I'm a dick!" (First PO box trip video) * "Do you guys like chicken pot pie?" (beginning of "Creatures go Shopping video) * "Hey no one cares man!" (Shouted during Seamus' first PO box opening video) * "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" * "Copyright!!!!" * "MOTHER FU...!!!" (Rage videos) * "Oh look !! We have TURTLES over there !! :3 " (Minecraft Quad-mountain Survival) * "It's not your leg!" (An ongoing gag in the Happy Wheels series with the Old Man...added by dunnuck) * "MLG!!!/That was MLG!" (Used during many different plays including Happy Wheels and Minecraft) * "What HAPPENED!?/What is going on!?" (Used during Happy Wheels when something random or confusing happens) * "Bloop" (Used when placing blocks down in Minecraft) * "Are you shitting me?!" * "He dead." (The Walking Dead when person dies) * "Eat a dick!" * "BMX star Joseph Gadardy" (Grand Theft Auto V Online) * "You wanna fuck with this reindeer on Christmas?" (Grand Theft Auto V Online) * "Please call me the 'madam'" (Grand Theft Auto V Online business update) * "Don't be beetch" (Creature stream) * "You little shit." or "The little shit." (usually directed towards his dog, Ein, when he's making bark box videos) * "Don't worry about it." (Usually talking to Kootra or Immortal when doing something they don't want him to do.) * "YAHTZEE!" * "Hootenanny!" * "Eeewww" * "Deesgusting." * "Doot" or "Doot The Toot" (misspelled "door"...) Let it end already. It causes only pain and eternal'' ''suffering. * "''ablublublublublublublublu" (Sometimes used when exiting a video or pseudo-raging. Also was incorporated in his NOS Energy Drink Sponsers) * "I'll give you one of these" (ง’̀-‘́)ง Trivia * Before he left the Creatures, James had the most subscribers out of all of the members. * James also had the most subscribers out of all the Cow Chop members before he left. * When James first started, his voice sounded much deeper. This was because of a program called Screaming Bee and a lack of "seriousness" in his commentaries. * Although he has failed to complete many games which he has played, Kootra has famously not completed many more, including series that he had created for Machinima. * James is the one that says "copyright" the most. * He likes poop jokes. * His ringtone used to be the Yoshi's Story theme. * James is allergic to crab as stated in his 404 Challenge special with Sp00n. * His original Minecraft skin wasn't the Cookie Monster he is known as today. It was actually Chuck Greene from Dead Rising 2. * James is acrophobic. * He has snorted Fun Dip twice. (The second time was during the 24 hour Creature stream.) * He was the first in the Creature House and chose the "Pink Room", but later changed his mind due to the low temperature of the room. DanzNewz, fellow Creature, enjoyed the coldness of the room. * James enjoys Lipton Iced Tea and Fruit Gushers, and is still waiting on a sponsorship deal. * However, in November 2012 he got a limitied sponsorship deal with Nos Energy Drink, and The Creatures have had sponsored videos by Taco Bell and Pizza Hut * James voiced his own character called "Pogostick Man" in the famous indie game, Happy Wheels. * James has danced and filmed himself twice while dancing in the Gumby suit. (Once for Creature Carl during a King Of The Web competition and the other time for Creature Coby/24hr livestream milestone/100th CreatureHub uploaded.) * He used to live with Aleks (ImmortalHD), a fellow Creature. *James was in attendance for Wrestlemania 29 in East Rutherford, New Jersey. He can be heard screaming "you killed him" during the Triple H vs Brock Lesnar match. *He beat The Last of Us on the hardest difficulty Gallery Maxresdefault4.jpg|UberHaxorNova in 2012 By9Wom1CIAANuv7.jpg|Nova and PewDiePie in October 2014 sillyjames.png|UberHaxorNova being silly at the Creature Office novapolitian.jpg|For charity, James went through a beautiful transformation shitcontent.jpg|James pumping out some hot content for CowChop UberHaxorNovaLogo.svg|The logo Nova uses since 2017 UberHaxorNovaLogo2.svg '''This page was created on february 26, 2012 by Hadesoncrack.' es:UberHaxorNova Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views